


Growing Pains

by TropicalHalo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Back Pain, Emotional, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis Scientia is the Best, Ignis is Ignis, It Sucks, Noctis Lucis Caelum is Bad at Feelings, Old Injuries, Puberty, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Old injuries rear their head as Noctis grows older, luckily Ignis is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 29





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lInsomniaclPrincel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lInsomniaclPrincel/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday to lInsomniaclPrincel! Thank you for being born you amazing human. 
> 
> This one is for you, hope you enjoy. ❤️

Noctis knew it was going to be one of  _ those _ days when he woke up with a sharp, burning ache in his spine. He groans, rubbing his back in a futile attempt to relieve the pain. It was like someone had taken a sledgehammer and smashed it against his spine; it hurt, it hurt,  **it hurt** . He falls back onto his pillow, hiding his face in it and trying to will away tears.  _ Calm down, deep breath  _ he tells himself, trying the breathing exercises his physical therapist always made him do. 

Noctis was used to his old injuries flaring up, but never this strongly. He blamed the stupid growth spurt. Ignis said he will need a whole new wardrobe soon to accommodate his gangly limbs and larger torso. Right now though, he just wanted to sleep and not think about the agony he was in or fittings for new suits.

Noctis screws his eyes shut and tries to lull himself back into the haze of sleep. There he could pretend his back didn’t ache from this stupid growth spurt, the Marilith attack never happened, and his father wasn’t acting as a human catalyst for the Wall. Not for the first time Noctis wishes he could be normal.

He finds that sleep eludes him and covers his face with a pillow yet again and  **screams** his entire body lurching forward. He screams until his throat feels raw and dry, and he’s in desperate need for air. Only then does he fall back defeated. 

Noctis isn’t sure how long he lays on bed like that, sprawled out on his back with his left lims draped over the bed, dead to the world, but eventually he hears a knock at the door. He turns his back to the door as the knocking gets louder, but Noctis ignores it hoping whoever it is will go away. He should have known better though, since it was  _ Ignis’s  _ voice that filtered through the door. 

“Noct, are you awake? You’re late for breakfast, his Majesty is expecting you.” Noctis pulls the covers over his head.  _ Please go away, Iggy _ he thinks. Instead the door clicks and the knob jiggles before it swings open. Ignis steps into the room and zeroes in on the mound of blankets. 

“Highness, it’s time to wake up." Ignis sighs then approaches Noctis. The Prince convulsed in his bed then let out a whimper. Ignis pauses then his face softens. Slender fingers card fingers through his hair tenderly and Ignis leans down as presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Noct?” He asks worriedly. Noctis looks up to Ignis wearily, his face screws up in pain at the sudden movement and he hisses. Ignis immediately settles Noctis down and shushes him.

No words were exchanged but Ignis seemed to know exactly what was wrong. He plucks one of Noctis’s pillows and tucks it beneath him to support his back then his fingers work their way through his scalp again. The room was quiet save for Noctis’s labored breaths. 

Short gasps turn to bitter laughs that send a chill down Ignis’s spine. He glides his fingers over Noctis’s cheek and swipes away something wet. Noctis’s lip trembles and he tries to turn to bury his face into the pillow. “Noct, do you want some medication? Is there anything I can do?” Ignis asks. 

Noctis curls into himself more, frustration buzzing beneath his skin. He was so damn tired of the pain, of the reminder of that day. “I want this dumb injury to go away so unless you’re suddenly an Oracle that can get rid of this injury you can’t do anything!” He bites out bitterly. “I can’t even get up from this bed, Specs! I’m so useless, I can’t do anything! Dad is holding up the Wall and I can’t help him, Luna is stuck in a-a-a  _ prison _ , I can’t even  _ fucking walk!” _ He screams, then lets out a pained groan as another pang zipped through his spine. 

Ignis surges forward to help Noctis change sides, massaging his back in soothing circles as he shushes the prince. Noctis lets out a grunt of pain and attempts to pull away, but Ignis’s grip is firm. He finally concedes and his shoulders slump as Ignis presses another kiss to his forehead. “Now, now you know that isn't true.” Wasn’t it? Noctis grimaces,

He lies back, Ignis retreats to the bathroom and reemerages with a bottle of painkillers. His eyes flit over to the prince, Nocts meets his gaze for a moment before he tears his own eyes away. Ignis says nothing, merely heads to the kitchenette. Noctis watches from the bed guiltily, even after he lashed out at Ignis he still got him water and painkillers without complaint. He’d given Noctis exactly what he needed without getting angry or yelling at him for acting like a child. 

He didn’t deserve to have someone like Ignis. 

Ignis sets down the bottle and the painkillers. Noctis eyes them warily until Ignis gently nudges his arm. “Go on now.” Noctis nods and reaches for them, downing the two capsules. 

“You heard me?” Ignis nods, then the bed dips next to him as he slips in.

“I’m sorry.” Noctis blurts out, pressing his forehead into Ignis’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to snap.” 

“Shh...I know you didn’t, it’s alright.” Ignis says softly. “Just rest Noctis.” came the whisper. Ignis winds his arms around the Prince as Noctis lays his head over his chest. 

“What about dad?” He asks tiredly. Ignis traces patterns against his scalp.

“You can have breakfast together another day.” Noctis makes a noise of agreement and they lay there in silence for a bit longer before Ignis shifts again. “You’re not useless, Noct. You’re one of the strongest people I know, you should give yourself some more credit, Highness.” 

“Doesn’t feel that way.” Noctis frowns, pouting a bit. 

Ignis hums. “Uncle once said the strongest people are the ones who aren’t afraid of tears.” He swipes away a stray tear from his prince’s cheek. “You’re a good Prince Noctis, a good son, and a friend, we love you. Never doubt for a second your worth.” 

Noctis does quiet for a few more seconds before he wriggles up to kiss Ignis’s cheek. “Thanks Iggy, for always being there.” Finally the prince smiles, sincere and joyful. 

“Anything for you.” Ignis replies, his own lips turning up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday again, you hilarious, kind, beautiful human.
> 
> And thank you to everyone else who's reading this fic right now! I appreciate all of you. 
> 
> A very, very special thank you to [Gogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMorningMisterFear/pseuds/GoodMorningMisterFear) for being my beta! Seriously, thank you. 
> 
> Well, that's all for now everyone, I'll see you all later!


End file.
